Té amargo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: IV/III. Spoilers. Desde que su familia quedó destrozada sólo se han tenido al otro, en maneras que ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a imaginar, en maneras que la sociedad no aceptaría. Pero que aún así los hacen felices dentro de su mundo de destrucción. Incesto. Más notas dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **10. Botón

* * *

El reloj despertador sonó puntualmente, a las cinco de la mañana. El timbre, molesto pero tenue, cumplía su propósito de despertar a III todos los días a una oscuridad completa y plagada de silencio. El joven estaba acostumbrada a ella, a esa furtividad que le proveía la noche, el silencio previo al amanecer. Sabía dónde estaban las cosas incluso sin encender la luz, la puerta, la cama, la cómoda llena de ropa multicolor que casi no se atrevía a usar. Como siempre, optó por su traje color rosado, lleno de encajes y botones escondidos por doquier, sentía que al ponérselo se despojaba de todo aquello que lo ataba cuando cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba al sueño, imágenes de pesadilla de un pasado que nunca podría recuperar. Gracias a ese traje, a esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, era capaz de llevar a cabo sus tareas sin verter lágrimas, era capaz de seguir la rutina de siempre aunque ésta fuera ignorada.

Primero levantarse de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Vestirse, ponerse esa segunda piel, ese disfraz del verdadero III, cuyo nombre olvidado debería ser suficiente prueba de su nueva vida. Posteriormente el desayuno, abundante aunque sin pizca de creatividad, de amor. Té, por supuesto, hecho con todo el cuidado y para armonizar la mañana. Té, por supuesto, siempre olvidado en la esquina de la mesa, enfriándose conforme transcurre la mañana, intacto. Luego...

La puerta crujió a sus espaldas, lanzando un quejido que parecía casi espectral. El joven se dio la vuelta para encarar ese cambio en su rutina, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera su padre, —no tan temprano, no, por favor—, el que quisiera atormentarlo incluso antes de las primeras luces del alba. El momento le pareció eterno mientras la persona al otro lado se decidía sobre si entrar o no, pero cuando vio a su huésped en el umbral, recortado por la solitaria luz del pasillo, no supo si reír o llorar, ambas quizá, porque su nombre, —su nuevo nombre—, le salió como un ruido ahogado de los labios.

—¡IV nii-san! —le sorprendió el hecho de verlo levantado tan temprano cuando siempre, justo antes de encerrarse en su habitación por las noches, se quejaba de cuán duro era complacer a sus fans y cuán cansado esto lo dejaba, lo que lo excusaba por las mañanas, cuando se levantaba ya casi tocando el medio día. ¿Sucedía algo? Ese miedo lo paralizó durante algunos segundos, momentos que el otro aprovechó para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, quedando ambos sumidos en la oscuridad.

—Shh —pidió, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Sin poder evitar sonreír, III dejó que se acercara, preguntándose cuántas horas de sueño había sacrificado su hermano por un momento como ese—. ¿Quieres que nos escuchen?

—No —respondió sinceramente él y aunque sabía que estaba mal (todo estaba tan mal con su familia, todo) no se resistió cuando el otro (su hermano) lo atrajo hacia él, en apenas un roce que parecía ser casual, aunque en realidad había logrado erizar los vellos de su nuca.

—Muy bien —aceptó el mayor de ellos, con una sonrisa que delataba su personalidad, entre juguetona y sádica—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Vistiéndote? —le dirigió una mirada evaluativa, aunque, en la oscuridad, apenas y se podían divisar las líneas de la ropa, ya casi totalmente puesta salvo por el detalle de los botones. Sin duda totalmente consciente de éste hecho, IV comenzó a recorrer los contornos del saco, obviando la piel debajo para su mayor diversión y vergüenza del otro. A veces, III tenía ganas de preguntarle: ¿No crees que esto está mal? Pero siempre callaba, con un gesto adecuado por parte del otro, como si IV pudiera leerle la mente y acallarlo. Entonces lo aceptaba, se recordaba que ya no era el mismo niño que jugaba con su perro y sus hermanos tantos años atrás, se recordaba que tenía un nombre nombre y un disfraz, que ya nada importaba su dignidad.

Y se dejaba ir, se perdía cuando IV lo acercaba hacia él, ya fuese en la oscuridad de su habitación o a hurtadillas en la sala, corredores o en medio de una calle abandonada. Se dejaba ir y encontraba seguridad en los brazos de —su hermano— IV, fuertes y casi nunca tiernos, necesitados como lo estaba él desde hacia tantos años. A veces, también el tiempo se iba y entonces susurraba su nombre, en la pausa entre los besos, las caricias o los abrazos. Sólo entonces el hechizo se rompía, como si fuesen palabras condenadas, sólo entonces se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación —en donde lo hubiera sorprendido—, conteniendo el aliento y con el cerebro alborotado.

Esa era una de dichas ocasiones. En la oscuridad, tras despegarse de él con la misma agilidad con la que lo haría un fantasma, escuchó cómo sus pasos se alejaban hasta llegar a la puerta, que derramó un haz de luz a sus pies, sin tocarlo, siempre sin tocarlo. Lo oyó murmurar antes de derrumbarse, antes de que él desapareciera.

—Tu botón se ha roto, ten cuidado —la única prueba de un encuentro furtivo, de un juego. Porque cuando llegara el alba y mientras III sirviera el desayuno, IV miraría hacia otro lado, ignorando su presencia e incluso el pequeño seguro con el que reemplazó el botón roto por sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **02. Festivo

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron como ecos en la semi-oscuridad que siempre reinaba en la habitación de Tron, llena de televisores y equipos de vídeo. A pesar de que el sol estaba en lo alto, su padre siempre prefería encerrarse a mirar televisión y rumiar sus planes de venganza, que ya no parecían tan lejanos, por lo cual III se veía obligado a llevarle el desayuno al lugar, también la comida y la cena, té por las mañanas y también por las tardes. Ésa era una de dichas ocasiones, en las que ya tenía el té listo y caliente para dejarlo justo frente al sofá que usaba, en una mesita de caoba con la única luz de la habitación proveniente de una lámpara.

III nunca esperaba demasiado de esas reuniones de rutina, había aprendido a no hacerlo. Así que le lanzó una rápida mirada al programa que su padre veía —caricaturas, para variar—, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse y pasar el tiempo leyendo algún libro o algo por el estilo, no se esperaba, sin embargo, que el hombre-niño lo llamara inmediatamente, con una voz entre dulce y aterradora, para que permaneciera a su lado.

—III, quédate —indicó él, sirviéndose el té con actitud infantil. El joven se posó a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas frente a él, en espera de cualquier orden, hasta las más disparatadas. Sin embargo, su padre parecía no querer nada en absoluto salvo su compañía, cosa que lo sorprendió, pues éste le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él, en el suelo de frías baldosas de colores oscuros—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? —preguntó él hombre-niño, dándole un trago al té y regocijándose con su sabor, dulce como a él le gustaba. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban fijos en cada uno de los movimientos de su hijo y su marioneta, en busca de cualquier signo de debilidad que pudiera aprovechar. Estaba aburrido y no encontraba mejor manera de salvar el día.

—Nada, pa... Tron —al niño no le pasó desapercibido que estuvo a punto de llamarlo padre, cosa que interpretó como una buena señal, una señal de debilidad con la cual empezar a trazar su ataque del día.

—¿Hmm? ¿De verdad? —en la televisión, un conejo de color rosa tenía aventuras inverosímiles y III fijó su vista en él, presintiendo que algo andaba muy mal—. No me lo parece —comentó Tron con aire casual—. La otra noche, por ejemplo... —lanzó una risita al ver cómo su hijo se ponía en tensión, aunque trataba de disimularlo fingiendo estar interesado en su programa favorito—. Vi cómo ibas al cuarto de tu hermano, de IV —acentuó la palabra hermano y esperó, dándole cierto toque estratégico a sus palabras.

—Sí —admitió el de ojos verdes, tras una pausa—. Lle-llevaba té.

Tron le sonrió, lo que casi lo hizo sentir seguro, esa comunión perdida entre padre e hijo que antes se llevaban estupendamente. Sin embargo, el aire festivo en sus facciones, en sus palabras, no podía ser más falso, como demostraron sus siguientes palabras.

—Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo, III —declaró con ironía el rubio, inclinándose hacia él de manera amenazadora—. ¿Llevabas té? No vi que llevaras ningún servicio de té en las manos, ni percibí el aroma. Además, ¿qué fiesta del té se demora por varias horas? —el joven hizo ademán de levantarse y huir, pero una sola mirada de su interlocutor lo mantuvo en su lugar—. Detente y encara la verdad, III. Detente y encara lo que haces con tu hermano.

Rio y su voz se extendió por la habitación, creando ecos siniestros. Una y otra vez, las risas parecían aplastar a III, humillarlo. Las lágrimas, además, pugnaban calientes por salir de sus ojos enrojecidos, temblorosos. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de enfrentar el pecado que tantas veces se había propuesto excusar, no podía ante los ojos de su padre, no podía ante tanta dureza, tan poca comprensión y tanta diversión malsana en el que debería de haberlo cuidado y amado, perdonado todas sus faltas. Sin embargo, la visión de sus lágrimas no hizo más que alimentar la diversión que Tron sentía y no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlo cuando se puso de pie, sin duda calculando sus posibilidades de escape.

—¿Qué se siente? —gritó, con un dejo de locura en la voz—. ¿Qué se siente haber arruinado los lazos familiares? ¿Eh, III?

No hubo respuesta, no más que sus lágrimas. Y como Tron esperaba mucho más, no dudó en decírselo a Chris. Después de todo, el espectáculo tenía que continuar, por lo menos hasta que él dejara de estar aburrido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **05. Observar.

* * *

Chris dejó que el olor del té lo distrajera momentáneamente, aunque en realidad tenía los sentidos alertas en todo menos en el suave aroma del té negro que III había puesto frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, de la cual él no pudo participar. No podía ver a su hermano menor de la misma manera desde su última y fatídica conversación con Tron, cada gesto suyo, aunque fuese mínimo, era como un aguijón clavado en su pecho, lleno de furia, miedo y repulsión. ¿Cómo puede ser? Se había repetido una y otra vez, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto en la cabeza, a veces sin poder dormir. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a todo esto? Su familia estaba acabada, lo supo desde el momento en que Byron Arclight se presentó ante él en forma de niño pequeño, pero lleno de rencores. Pero, ¿tanto así?

—¿Sucedede algo, hermano? —inquirió el menor de los tres, el que derramó amargas lágrimas cuando tuvieron que separarse y era siempre tan amable con todos, incluso con IV que siempre se metía con él.

—No, nada —sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, pues Chris tenía los brazos y piernas fuertemente cruzados, como si temiera un ataque del aparentemente inocente hermano menor. Dicho pensamiento, irónico, le hizo sonreír, cosa que alivió un poco el ceño de III, que malinterpretó su gesto. Aparentemente inocente, pero si Tron tiene razón...—. III —comenzó a decir, armándose de todo el valor y la autoridad que le pertenecían por su condición de hermano mayor—. Tú...

El joven se le quedó mirando, incluso ladeó un poco la cabeza como antaño, cuando corría todavía en pañales por la casa y él tenía que perseguirlo cuando su padre se daba por vencido. Era tan difícil de creer en alguien como él, semejantes acusaciones, ¡una locura! Negó con la cabeza y su rigidez desapareció. Era difícil de creer, pero si tenía a alguien que culpar tenía que ser a IV, que siempre manipulaba al pequeño para hacer lo que él quisiera, incluso si se trataban de cosas, cosas que, bueno, estaban más que prohibidas.

—Nada, gracias por el té —le dio un largo sorbo a su taza, de porcelana fina. La calidez lo reconfortó y también el sabor, largamente anhelado. Su hermano hacía té todos los días, pero muy pocas veces él se había dignado a probarlo hasta entonces, hasta ese momento en que ambos se encontraron, esperando sin saberlo a la misma persona. Y por supuesto, con motivos diferentes.

—No hay de qué —sonrió él y sus ojos verdes brillaron con una vitalidad que creía casi extinta, perdida en su infancia. Chris no acotó nada más, aunque observándolo detenidamente, nuevos recuerdos y recriminaciones poblaron sus pensamientos. Quizás había sido culpa suya, sí, sin duda, no le quedaba duda alguna de ello. Él los había dejado solos cuando pequeños, había ido en busca de Faker sólo para encontrar un engaño y ellos sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro para sobrevivir. Si de alguien era la culpa, era suya, casi podía imaginárselos buscándose el uno al otro en noches tormentosas, soportando el martirio constante de las noches en soledad y luego encontrando la solución años después, tras haber entrado de nuevo a una familia destrozada.

Su furia se incrementó, aunque ya no estaba seguro de a quién iba dirigida. A él, a su padre, a Faker, a IV, todos, de alguna manera, habían tenido parte en aquél desastre. Y, sin embargo, no podía hacerlos pagar por ello, no a todos al menos, no en ese momento. Pero tampoco quería castigar a su hermano menor y decidió dejarlo en paz totalmente, no obstante, su furia volvió a encederse cuando IV entró en la sala de estar, casi tocando la medianoche, mucho después de la hora designada por III para ir a la cama.

—Hola —saludó el culpable y cuando III se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una taza de té, las señales no pudieron ser más claras. Había aprendido a observar, no sólo al enemigo en un campo de duelo, sino también a sujetos en investigaciones y personas en la vida cotidiana, había aprendido a dilucidar los motivos detrás de sus acciones y los de ellos, saltaba a la vista, eran muy claros—. Vaya, no esperaba encontrar un comité de bienvenida —se burló, mientras tomaba sin ningún cuidado una de las tazas de té y se iba a sentar en el sofá justo enfrente del de Chris.

—¿Todo bien hoy, nii-san? —indagó III, que se sentó inmediatamente a su lado, con su propia taza de té, que volvía sus ojos opacos tras los vapores que exhalaba.

IV estaba a punto de contestar cuando el otro lo cortó secamente.

—III, por favor, ve a tu habitación, necesito hablar con IV —su voz era autoritaria y de nuevo le trajo recuerdos de antaño, cuando con una sola orden podía detener cualquier pelea o disputa entre sus hermanos menores—. Ahora —añadió al ver que III no obedecía y que se había quedado como paralizado mirándolo, con un dejo de terror en las pupilas.

—¿Qué sucede? —le atajó el rubio, sin esperar a que III se marchara, cosa que hizo tras recoger rápidamente la tetera de porcelana y las galletas que había llevado para acompañar, aunque nadie las había tocado.

—Tú sabes muy bien lo que sucede —le espetó Chris, sin cuidar su tono de voz, aunque permanecía sereno y lo único que delataba sus emociones eran sus puños cerrados de nudillos blancos—. Es tu hermano también, IV. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Ja, la culpa no es sólo mía —se puso a la defensiva el otro—. III no se queja, ¿sabes? III también contribuye, él...

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre —amenazó Chris, que no podía concebir que todo eso llegara aún más lejos—. No lo hagas.

—Está bien —accedió el otro, pero en su furia terminó rompiendo la taza de té caliente, que fue a derramarse sobre la alfombra del color de la sangre—. Está bien. Pero quiero que pienses una cosa, me culpas a mí, pero lo que te digo es cierto, III también ha puesto de su parte, así que no actúes como si yo fuera el único malo en esta familia, porque él también lo es y tú lo fuiste antes que nosotros al abandonarnos, ¡qué decir del viejo! —rió con amargura—. Así que no vengas a mi con esa actitud de reproche, cuando fueron ustedes los que nos orillaron a esto.

Silencio siguió a esa última afirmación y pensando que ya había ganado la discusión, IV se dio la vuelta para irse directo a su habitación, o la de III, o la que le diera la gana, tanto le importaba. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Chris hizo una última pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo dejó de importarte?

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no en voz alta.

_No lo sé._


	4. Chapter 4

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **04. Auto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos a una completa oscuridad, aunque sabía que ésta era artificial. Su reloj había sonado a las 5 am en punto e ignorándolo, había vuelto a la cama para llorar un poco más. Sentía los ojos hinchados, irritados, aún húmedos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por arreglar su apariencia cuando decidió levantarse. Sin duda a nadie le importaría. ¿Por qué habría de importarles? Ni siquiera habían ido a buscarlo cuando esa mañana no se presentó para el desayuno, no preparó el té ni hizo arreglo alguno. Y quizás así era mejor, porque no quería verlos, porque el sólo pensamiento de enfrentarlos lo hacía convulsionarse con pequeños sollozos ahogados, que trataba de reprimir, respirando hondo una y otra vez.

Sin embargo y aunque no quería ver a Tron ni a V, que seguramente lo sabrían (siempre lo habían sabido y ahora lo convertían en su vergüenza y en su pecado), había una única persona a la que sí deseaba ver. De la cual había escuchado sus gritos la noche anterior, tras enfrentarse a su hermano, sus pasos molestos al dirigirse a su propia habitación y el ruido que hizo al cerrar de un portazo. Pero, ¿era la hora adecuada? El reloj, que había tirado en un arrebato de ira, ya no podía decírselo y el sol, opaco tras las cortinas, tampoco podía ayudarlo. Lo único que quedaba era salir, buscarlo, enfrentar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano, después de todo, no olvidaba que IV tenía algunos eventos programados para sus fans.

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención, aunque no parecía haber nadie en los pasillos, III se abrió camino como un sonámbulo por la casa, hasta que alcanzó la sala de estar, de donde provenían los únicos ruidos reconocibles. La televisión, un noticiero. Planeando desaparecer rápidamente si se trataba de V, el joven se aproximó con cautela hasta ver el interior del recinto, sólo para encontrarse con una grata y dolorosa sorpresa. IV estaba sentado en el sofá principal, el teléfono pegado a la oreja derecha y cara de pocos amigos.

—Tengo derecho a tomarme un día libre —objetaba a su interlocutor, quien quiera que fuese. Su semblante estaba deshecho en una mueca de contrariedad y furia y sus piernas, cruzadas en un gesto que todavía se le hacía raro ver, temblaban con un tic silencioso—. Sabes perfectamente que el fanservice es mi lema, pero necesito un día libre. O dos.

—IV nii-san —sin saber muy bien qué actitud tomar, III se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado con cautela, cuidando las distancias. Después de todo, no sabía qué decisión había tomado tras su pelea con V y era mejor no tomar riesgos cuando además se lo veía tan enojado.

IV le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de decidirse a terminar la llamada telefónica.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy avisando, ¿de acuerdo? —colgó el teléfono e incluso lo apagó para que no hubiera más molestias, tras esto, le dirigió una larga mirada a III. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo el sonido de la televisión rompía la monotonía del lugar, se decidió a actuar más que a hablar, por no poder formular las palabras.

Atrajo a III hacia él con un movimiento fluido de su brazo izquierdo, cosa que sorprendió al menor y le provocó nuevos sollozos.

—No lo hagas —pidió, aunque él mismo parecía a punto de llorar también.

No obstante, era difícil obedecerlo. Ese gesto significaba demasiado para III, ese gesto le hablaba de la unión entre ellos, quizá prohibida, pero suficiente para él. A V ya no le importaba, su padre se había ido, era lo único que le quedaba y aún así, aún así, quería preguntar: ¿Es que esto está bien? ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia los de su hermano, un poco más alto que él. Todavía se veía enojado y triste a la vez, con una rabia sorda que él comprendía perfectamente. Tan ensimismado estaba en su contemplación que lo asustó de muerte cuando IV se levantó y gritó, aparentemente a nadie en particular—:

—¡Con una mierda, ¿es que no piensan dejarme en paz? —afuera, un automóvil llamaba incesantemente, haciendo sonar su cláxon. Sin duda, el representante de IV no podía aceptar un no como respuesta, un día sin fanservice y firmas de autógrafos.

Tras superar el susto y viendo a su hermano totalmente molesto y desesperado ante la perseverancia de su representante, III rió, un sonido suave, apenas una carcajada. Cosa que devolvió al otro a la realidad. Corrió las persianas del gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón y cerró las puertas dobles de vidrio, con lo que el ruido disminuyó. Luego, elevó el volúmen de la televisión con una mueca contrariada, mientras buscaba el canal de duelos. Por último, volvió a tomar su lugar junto a III y pasó su brazo por su cuello para atraerlo. No dijo nada, no le había dicho nada sobre el incidente con V, lo que había dicho Tron o lo que eran ellos y aunque ésto hacía sentir a III con el corazón roto, lo que IV no podía expresar con palabras lo subsanaba. Si ambos tenían el corazón roto, bueno, juntos podían formar un total. Y como bien había dicho IV nii-san, quien dijera lo contrario podía irse bueno... Muy lejos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **06. Cosquilleo.

* * *

La cama crujió suavemente mientras ambos se acomodaban. El ruido, sin embargo, los hizo detenerse inmediatamente, se quedaron paralizados, observándose o tratando de observar en la oscuridad. ¿Y si alguien los oía? ¿Y si algún visitante indeseable interrumpía en la habitación? IV se llenó de furia al pensar en su padre o en su hermano, que había tratado de darle lecciones de moral cuando antes los había abandonado y ahora poco y nada le importaban. Luego pensó en su padre, en Tron y la furia fue reemplazada por el miedo. V se enojaría, pero Tron, ¿qué haría Tron? Casi se arrepintió de exponerse tan estúpidamente a dichos peligros, casi se arrepintió de haber seguido a sus impulsos más primarios, a las suaves quejas que escaparon de los labios de su hermano, a los inexpertos toques que no había dudado corresponder. Si los encontraban, no sólo él sufriría, ambos lo harían y él no quería eso, ya no más.

—III —trató de advertirle, en apenas un susurro que sonó ronco y ahogado, que apenas y penetró en la noche. El joven, no obstante, no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, porque lo ignoró totalmente y en su lugar alzó una de sus manos, hasta que acunó su mejilla izquierda donde descansaba su cicatriz—. III, ¿qué haces?

—Nii-san, ¿dónde te hiciste esta cicatriz? —la oscuridad era total, pero IV sabía que su hermano podía palparla, sentir el relieve, que empezaba sobre su ojo, seguía por su párpado y terminaba en algún punto de su mejilla. Le sorprendió la pregunta, porque de alguna manera sabía que III estaba enterado del asunto, aunque no en su totalidad. Sin embargo, cuando el menor de los Arclight siguió palpando su rostro, como si fuera ciego y conociera por primera vez, supo que no se refería precisamente a esa cicatriz visible, resultado de un duelo fallido con Kamishiro Rio, sino más bien a la interior, las interiores y aparentemente invisibles.

—No lo sé —respondió y rápidamente ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él, tan pequeño y tan blanco. De pronto le habían golpeado todos sus fallos, la hermana de Ryouga, el abandono de su padre, su estúpida venganza. Y sin embargo, no sabía dónde se había hecho la cicatriz.

III no insistió, en su lugar, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, mayor que él y aparentemente más fuerte. Lo recordaba a la perfección de sus días de niñez, cuando ambos se peleaban y los roces no eran más que fraternales, siempre había sido así. Fuerte en el exterior, suave por dentro. Sólo que en ese entonces su padre era el que lo abrazaba y III no sentía un cosquilleo cada que lo tocaba. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, esa noche y esa cama se lo habían probado. No había vuelta atrás.

III atrajo a su hermano con más fuerza. Tendrían que seguir viviendo con las cicatrices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **08. Brisa

* * *

III se removió en sueños, temblando como un niño pequeño indefenso ante una pesadilla. Sus párpados se agitaban como dos palomas enjauladas y sus facciones, siempre suaves y ligeras como la brisa, se deshacían en muecas que hablaban de un dolor intenso y perpetuo como el mismo infierno. Bajo sus párpados, III no divisaba nada más que oscuridad, opresora y ominosa allá donde mirara, pero lo que realmente le causaba dolor era un sonido, no, miles de sonidos como pequeñas campanillas, repitiéndose en ese espacio infinito como una melodía discordante que le decía que nada iba bien, que ese mar de dolor, de oscuridad, junto con esas campanillas, sería lo único y último que tendría por el resto de su vida. Por supuesto, el joven no deseaba tal destino y se debatía tratando de escapar de él, aunque en la realidad sus esfuerzos sólo eran vistos como síntomas de su enfermedad, un coma que le iba comiendo poco a poco las ganas de vivir.

IV sabía de ésto y también era la causa del sonido que III oía en sueños, campanillas mecidas en tonos discordantes, chillones, altos. No soportaba ver a su hermano en cama cuando antes había sido el más lleno de vida de los tres, el que aseaba la casa, preparaba té y hacía galletas. El que preguntaba por su estado de ánimo e iluminaba el día a pesar de que a menudo recibía respuestas hoscas. Odiaba en el alma verlo así, odiaba a Tron, al destino que les había jugado semejante carta, pero sobretodo, odiaba no poder hacer nada por su hermano menor, aquél que tantas veces había atraído a sus brazos. Así pues, tras contemplarlo durante algunos segundos, incapaz de soportar su semblante dolorido y vacío, el joven Arclight decidió hacer algo, retribuir el favor que había dado por sentado durante años, que creyó nunca desaparecería.

Té, recordó en un súbito arrebato de dolor. III decía que el té siempre hacía sentir mejor a las personas y aunque en muchas ocasiones había tratado semejante dicho como una estupidez, estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a ello durante el tiempo necesario, si eso conseguía aliviar el malestar de su hermano. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaban tan fáciles como el menor de los Arclight las hacía ver y IV se llevó muchos malos ratos mientras estaba en la cocina, tratando de mezclar hojas de té con la cantidad correcta de agua y escoger una vajilla. Para cuando logró llevar a cabo esta tarea, cuando las tazas de té y las pastas quedaron perfectamente colocadas sobre una bandeja, su siguiente preocupación fue no derramarlas. ¿Cómo hacía III para no derramar el té ni romper la porcelana? Otro detalle que le dolía no saber y que hacía que sus manos temblaran, creando ese sonido tintineante que atormentaba a III en sus pesadillas, que le hablaba de un mundo que no podía alcanzar y al cual IV no podía llegar.

—III —escuchó que lo llamaban, después de que el sonido de campanillas hubiera abandonado la oscuridad a su alrededor. La voz, aunque dura y molesta, tenía un matiz anhelante que hizo que su rostro se retorciera en una mueca de tristeza—. III.

—Nii-sama —reconocía esa voz en todos sus matices, enojados, felices o avergonzados. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, aunque éstos le pesaban toneladas y las cosas, cuando pudo verlas, le parecían borrosas, como si las viera tras un cristal empañado.

—III —resultaba divertido el intercambio de palabras entre ellos, apenas sus nombres susurrados en diferentes tonos de voz. Éste último teñido de alivio.

—¿Qué sucede, nii-sama? —había una solitaria silla al lado de su cama y aunque sus contornos no eran del todo claros, pudo observar un juego de té sobre su superficie, en el cual IV revolvía algunas cosas con azúcar y un poco de limón.

—Te he traído algo —lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre las almohadas, sintiendo el cuerpo frágil y casi sin vida bajo sus manos, blanco como la nieve sobre un campo de tumbas. Ignoró el hecho de que su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto, ignoró el miedo que le trepó por la garganta arañando su interior y dejándolo aún más lastimado, se forzó a sonreír en su lugar.

—Té —IV puso la taza en sus manos y se alegró de comprobar que le ayudaría a combatir el frío que poco a poco se hacía camino en su interior. Lo alegró ver cómo sus facciones se iluminaban con tan sólo sentir la calidez, percibir el aroma y sus componentes—. Gracias, nii-sama.

III se llevó la taza a los labios y aunque sus manos no vacilaron ni una sola vez, haciendo gala de ese coraje que lo había llevado tan lejos y tan cerca de la muerte a la vez, se le notaba cansado en cada uno de sus gestos, en lo mucho que le costó soplarle un poco, darle un trago. Por suerte, aún tenía energías para hacer muecas de disgusto y para dirigir una mirada entre divertida y decepcionada a su hermano.

—Esto no sabe muy bien, nii-sama —observó el fondo de la taza, tan verde como sus ojos y pudo divisar algunos diminutos granos de azúcar, brillando cual arena en una playa desierta—. El té verde no lleva azúcar, nii-sama, mucho menos limón.

IV le dirigió una mirada incendiaria. ¡Todavía que tomaba la molestia de hacer té y todo! ¡Todavía que se tomaba la molestia, cuando claramente era culpa de III el haber perdido! ¡El haberse alejado! ¡El haberlo dejado! Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, sin dejar que esos pensamientos se escaparan de su cuerpo en forma de algún gesto, aunque sus ojos y su voz delataban todo.

—Tch, no puedes saberlo porque no te sientes bien, es sólo que tu percepción está alterada, deberías de darme las gracias en su lugar, mira que me tomé toda la molestia... —recogió el servicio de té apresuradamente, todavía molesto ante su fallo y también ante el hecho de que había sido regañado por su hermano menor. Sin embargo, su furia vaciló cuando vio cómo los ojos de III se cerraban lentamente, a pesar de que seguía mirándolo, se notaba que ya no podía luchar más.

—Gracias, nii-sama —sonrió y le extendió la taza vacía, donde la azúcar seguía brillando como una prueba delatora. IV no tuvo tiempo de replicar, III se había quedado dormido y sabía, por los informes de Tron, que sus períodos de lucidez durarían cada vez menos, quizás había asistido al último más largo, quizás había desperdiciado el último momento significativo entre los dos.

No importa, se dijo, mientras salía de la habitación y tras haber cubierto a su hermano con todas las mantas posibles. No importa si no he podido decirle nada, mi promesa sigue firme. Voy a acabar con esos bastardos, no por Tron, ni por esta familia, sino por ti, III.


	7. Chapter 7

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **09. Anillo

* * *

El sofá se sacudió terriblemente, logrando que Chris apartara la vista de su libro. Por un momento y mientras las páginas temblaban entre sus manos, pensó que un terremoto estaba sacudiendo el país, que tenían que salir del lugar de inmediato, que quizás todo era obra de Tron. Sin embargo, el movimiento no duró más de unos cuantos segundos y logró localizar la fuente del mismo antes de entrar en pánico y correr por la habitación para salvar a su hermano menor, III, el que justamente había causado semejante alboroto. Pero, ¿por qué? Escudándose tras el libro, aunque en realidad sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en las palabras impresas, que parecían danzar en formas extrañas, le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hermano menor que se removía nerviosamente en el sofá, justo a su lado, mientras veía televisión. Un duelo había llamado su atención.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó en un tono que procuró sonara casual, aunque en realidad estaba atento a cada uno de sus gestos, que delataban cierta frustración, enojo y tristeza sin que él supiera divisar muy bien la reacción.

—Hmmm —titubeó el otro, mientras las cámaras hacían tomas aéreas y daban las estadísticas de los duelistas. Uno de ellos era IV, lo que explicaba el interés de su hermano, pero aunque el duelo estaba cerrado, Chris no podía ver en ello ningún motivo de tristeza—. IV nii-sama lo hace bastante bien —concedió con su amabilidad normal y esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa, pero seguía removiéndose, temblando cual hoja en medio del viento y haciéndolo temblar a él también.

Rindiéndose, pues sabía que III no iba a develar sus secretos, mucho menos a él a quien consideraba algún tipo de amenaza desde que se había descubierto lo suyo con IV, Chris se decantó por observar el duelo, a su hermano menor luciéndose en él como de costumbre, las condiciones en las que se encontraba y poca cosa más, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista, algo que le dijera cómo actuar, cómo detener o consolar los sentimientos que III experimentaba. No obstante, nada extraño sucedió mientras los turnos pasaban y aunque en una ocasión IV estuvo a punto de perder (¡cómo se había sacudido el sofá entonces!), el mayor de los Arclight no pudo adivinar nada para el final del duelo, en el que, por supuesto, su hermano resultó vencedor.

—Ya ha ganado —anunció III aunque no era necesario. Hablaba más para sí mismo y lucía satisfecho, aunque su sonrisa se opacó cuando IV salió del estadio y se reunió con la prensa.

—¡Y ahí va el campeón! —gritó el comentarista, mientras la toma aérea se centraba en los pasos de IV a través de las cámaras y la multitud, saludando a todos, dando autógrafos y pequeñas entrevistas—. Este sería su tercer título nacional, lo cual promete una carrera larga y...

Mientras el hombre hablaba, la toma se centró en IV y en su club de fans, que había acudido a felicitarlo. Lo conformaban un montón de chicas gritonas y mucho más jóvenes que él, pero al verlas, al sentir cómo el sofá se movía, Chris supo que ellas eran la causa de su ansiedad.

—¡IV-sama! —balbuceó una de ellas, mientras el joven se acercaba, haciendo gala de su personalidad entre retorcida y seductora—. ¡Muchas felicidades!

—El placer es mío, nada me agrada más que complacer a mis fans —galante, el rubio se inclinó hacia ella y tomó su mano, decorada con un anillo de brillantes falso y tan hueco como ella, pero el cual recibió un beso que hizo a su propietaria gritar hasta el borde del desmayo.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, III se levantó con dignidad y le dio la espalda a la televisión, con una mueca un tanto divertida en el rostro. Sus pasos se perdieron en el corredor y Chris supo, con esa clarividencia que tienen los hermanos mayores, que IV no tendría postre para la cena.

Ocultando que eso le alegraba (quizá podamos empezar a ser una familia normal ahora), Chris se levantó y apagó la televisión, aunque sabía que esa imagen (IV besando la mano de una chica) los perseguiría a ambos por distintas razones, quizá por toda una eternidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **07. Arena

* * *

El clamor de la multitud se agolpaba contra su cuerpo tratando de desestabilizarlo, miles de almas se habían congregado para observar un duelo de exhibición entre dos campeones aclamados y conocidos en todo el mundo del Duelo. Uno de ellos era su hermano. III se sentía orgulloso de él y de poder estar presente, incluso entre bambalinas, allí donde las cámaras no podían captar su expresión maravillada ante las personas, sus ovaciones y su emoción. De alguna manera, el verlos también lo hacía sentir seguro, casi una persona normal, sumergida en el mundo de las Ligas Profesionales, la adrenalina y la diversión de los duelos. Además, podía vigilar a su hermano. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a las gradas, donde un cartel lleno de corazones y flores anunciaba la presencia del club de fans de IV. Sí, sí que podía vigilarlo.

El duelo terminó en un espectacular y nada esperado empate, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos e incluso aún más emocionados por el inminente próximo torneo. Sin embargo, a IV poco le importaba, cuando III lo vio, lo supo al instante, todo aquello le parecía un juego, una tontería y aún así no pudo evitar felicitarlo.

—¡Nii-sama, eso ha sido genial! —lo interceptó en el mismo momento en que entraba al pasillo que daba a los vestidores, lejos de la vista del público y de las cámaras, aunque posteriormente tendría que reunirse con ellos. IV le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y le palmeó la cabeza, como si estuviera enseñándole la gran lección de su vida, aunque en realidad tenía otros planes para ellos.

—Por supuesto —declaró, antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos—. Entonces, ¿no merezco un premio por ello? —cerró su mano en torno a su muñeca, con la fuerza de una pinza y apretó suavemente, sólo lo suficiente para poder llevarlo a donde él quería, acorralado contra una de las paredes del estadio.

IV se había inclinado hacia él, ya casi perdido en el gesto de sumisión que el otro le había regalado al cerrar los ojos, cuando fueron interrumpidos. Algunas chicas del club de fans habían conseguido colarse y los miraban con los ojos como platos. III se puso a la defensiva, IV lanzó una risa irónica antes de dirigirse a ellas.

—¡IV-sama! —la más valiente de las tres que habían conseguido colarse se acercó hacia ambos, la sorpresa había desaparecido de sus facciones y junto con la adoración que podía verse en sus ojos, también podía leerse un deseo extraño, un deseo de más.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, no he presentado a mi hermano, ¿cierto? Él es III —IV mantenía su fachada con maestría, pero se atrevió a más al no soltar la mano de su hermano, que se llevó a los labios sin dejar de mirar a las intrusas. Ellas parecían extasiadas ante la vista—. Vamos, III, preséntate, no seas maleducado.

—Ho-hola, mi nombre es III, mucho gusto —consiguió decir el de ojos verdes, desconcertado ante la actuación que estaban llevando a cabo, ante la manera en la que el secreto estaba siendo revelado, quizá para destruir sus vidas de una vez por todas. ¿Qué pretendía IV?

—Como ven, estaba un poco ocupado con mi hermano antes de que llegaran —sin importarle que estuvieran ahí y manipulando a III como a un maniquí, el rubio continuó con lo que ellas habían interrumpido, cerrando el espacio entre ambos para robarle un beso.

—Lo sentimos, IV-sama —se disculpó la única que había hablado, aunque se notaba visiblemente feliz, como si el beso se lo hubieran robado a ella.

—No se preocupen, tengo tiempo para ustedes también, en un momento.

Sonrojándose, las tres chicas pidieron nuevamente disculpas antes de marcharse, con la promesa de verse más tarde con su ídolo. Parecían contentas, pensó III y dejó saber este sentimiento a su hermano, que sonrió con sorna.

—Creen que saben un secreto, algo que hice especialmente para ellas, tienen la mitad de razón, saben nuestro secreto, pero piensan que es falso, que es fanservice, mi especialidad —rió un poco, apartándose los mechones rubios del rostro, en un gesto más que ensayado que hacía ver totalmente natural—. Bah, no importa. Ya me ocuparé de ellas después. ¿En qué estábamos?

III no pudo ni quiso replicar, sentía que había ganado su propia batalla contra las fans de su hermano, que tanto lo hacían sentir mal y culpable cuando las veía por televisión, acercándose a él sin llevar la carga del pecado sobre los hombros. Eran niñas tontas y enamoradas, quizá como él, pero al menos él tenía el gran premio, al menos él tenía a su hermano. Y no planeaba dejarlo, aunque eso significara (¡oh, qué martirio!) dar más muestras de fanservice a los clientes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **03. Sombrero

* * *

III observó su reflejo, distorsionado por las primeras luces de la mañana. Su torso estaba lleno de pequeños moretones que no recordaba haberse hecho y que sus manos, al repasarlos, no podían cubrir. La parecía tan extraño que suspiró. Ese cuerpo, tan largo, tan grande. Su edad, como si no le perteneciera, como si no fuera suya, extendiéndose hacia el infinito. Y él seguía tan congelado como siempre, como cuando era niño, congelado en el momento en el que su padre se fue. Observó sus manos durante unos instantes, sopesando cada una de las líneas que las cruzaban y que según muchas personas podían hablar del futuro, sin embargo, para él hablaban del pasado, siempre del pasado y de todo aquello de lo que se arrepentía o no había podido detener.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió IV con voz cansada desde su cama, medio vestido y con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su rostro. III había colocado su mano derecha sobre el cristal de la ventana, que recibía los primeros rayos del sol, pasando entre sus dedos, creando algún tipo de magia sobre su silueta.

Sus manos. Pensó III, observándolo. Mis manos. Y cuántas líneas imborrables ya. A través del reflejo del espejo, como en el mundo mágico de Alicia, los ojos verdes del menor de los Arclight estudiaron a su hermano, toda una visión para cualquiera de sus fans, toda una visión para cualquiera de sus enemigos. Y sus manos, aquellas que habían trazado los surcos en su piel, con marcas difíciles de borrar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y solíamos pelear siempre? —contestó él, ignorando el bufido que soltó su hermano ante semejante pregunta, que tocaba puntos dolorosos entre ellos. Ignorando cuánto —y como bien él sabía— IV odiaba que le contestaran una pregunta con otra.

—Sí —aceptó a regañadientes y sin duda molesto por el tema, comenzó a vestirse con mayor rapidez, formulando una excusa para salir del lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Teníamos un perro —rió con dulzura el menor, todavía mirándolo a través del reflejo de la ventana, pues gracias a esa ilusión óptica casi podía ver al chiquillo que había sido su hermano, lleno de rabietas, juguetón y un poco envidioso.

—Toby —acotó IV y se sintió aún más molesto al darse cuenta de que las palabras de su hermano, aquél con el que se había acostado en más de una ocasión, le traían recuerdos dolorosos, aparentemente olvidados, teñidos de un toque de anhelo. Como si negara todo ello. Todas esas noches, todas esas marcas mutuas—. Pero ahora tenemos a Tron, ¿no es así? —trató de burlarse él y su sonrisa fingida apareció en su rostro como por arte de magia—. ¿No es lo mismo?

III apartó los ojos del reflejo en la ventana, imagen utópica de un pasado olvidado. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano y aunque éste insistía en mantener su fachada de sarcástica indiferencia, él podía ver más allá. Incluso más nítido que su pasado anhelado, que su familia perdida. En tres largas zancadas logró alcanzarlo, sentarse en la cama de sábanas enredadas y encararlo, aunque sin decir una palabra.

—Hoy es un día importante, no lo olvides —murmuró el rubio, incapaz de soportar la mirada de su hermano, llena de un sentimiento de compasión que no debería inspirar, que nadie debería de sentir hacia él, campeón nacional, aclamado por los fans y los medios de comunicación.

—Lo sé —el ritual de Tron, no tiene porqué recordárselo. Han repasado el plan un millón de veces, tiene el deck preparado, todo listo. Pero al mirarlo, su torso desnudo lleno de pequeñas cicatrices a causa del fuego, las finas marcas de su niñez en las palmas de sus manos, III sabe que está recordándoselo a sí mismo, como una esperanza, un ritual de buena suerte. Porque él también anhela, él también ve a través del espejo el mundo perdido, la familia destrozada.

—Teníamos un perro, ¿eh? —susurró IV, como confirmándole sus sospechas. Es suficiente como para hacerle saber que la mañana se ha arruinado, que posiblemente la ha arruinado él con sus recuerdos y sentimientos, sobretodo en un día tan especial, tan decisivo para su retorno al pasado. Sin importarle lo que pueda decirle, incluso la violencia que puede llegar a mostrar IV de vez en cuando, III pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y dejó que éste descansara su frente sobre su hombro, pequeño e insignificante.

Ojalá fuera un mago, pensó el de ojos verdes sin aligerar el abrazo, haciendo caso omiso a los estremecimientos del otro, como si no se diera cuenta de que lloraba. Ojalá fuera un mago, de ésos que sacan conejos del sombrero. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como un abracadabra volver todo a la normalidad. Pero es imposible, se recriminó mentalmente, mientras también descansaba su frente en el hombro del otro, formando una extraña figura. Imposible volver a través del espejo, imposible recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sólo esperaba que IV no se arrepintiera de lo único bueno que tenían en ese momento, de lo único bueno que pudieron construir en los años de oscuridad, superando las peleas, la soledad y la tristeza. Sólo esperaba que IV no se arrepintiera de lo que han hecho y de lo que son. La única cosa que no cambiaría si tuviera que volver a vivirlo todo.

IV se lo confirmó al cerrar sus brazos entorno a su espalda, en torno a su ropa, hecha arrugas tras una larga noche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **01. Himno

* * *

Nadaba en un abismo de oscuridad, ayudado por sus débiles brazos. Cada ola era más potente que la anterior y lo arrastraba hacia atrás, a pesar de que en realidad no tenía un rumbo fijo. Avanzar, sólo avanzar, eso era lo que III buscaba. Quizá si avanzaba suficiente llegaría a algún lugar, fresco, seco y luminoso. El tiempo parecía no existir en aquél mundo de oscuridad, sin embargo, sentía cómo se prolongaba y avanzaba con mayor fluidez que él, lo sentía sobrevolar su cabeza, su cuerpo diminuto azotado por corrientes de agua. ¿Llegaría alguna vez? La respuesta apareció tras un parpadeo, un año, un siglo, un milenio. El agua se hizo menos densa, la oscuridad comenzó a calmarse, detenerse como una bestia demasiado cansada para seguir torturándolo. Sus brazadas se hicieron más rápidas, más precisas. Y III pudo entonces recordar lo que buscaba. Su padre, sus hermanos, la promesa de un mejor futuro.

Braceó sin detenerse y aunque sus brazos le gritaban de dolor, aunque una voz en su interior se burlaba de sus intentos, calificándolos de vanos e inútiles, de simples mentiras, por fin pudo llegar a la orilla que buscaba. Abrió los ojos. El sueño, la pesadilla, había terminado. Frente a él se extendía su habitación, su casa, llena de sombras azules y silencio. Hacía frío y se estremeció al sentirlo, al darse cuenta de su desnudez, apenas cubierta por una manta.

—Nosotros... —la voz a su lado logró sobresaltarlo, apartó la vista de sus manos desnudas, que observaba como si no le pertenecieran y la dirigió hacia IV, incorporado en una cama similar a la suya y tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido. No podía llegar a explicarse del todo porqué estaba a su lado, mucho menos el que su hermano mayor también les hiciera compañía. ¿Hasta qué punto los planes habían fracasado? ¿Y hasta qué punto podía esperar felicidad en el mundo al que acababa de despertar?

Una opresión en el pecho (¿por qué, si ya no nadaba en el mar de sus pesadillas?) le informó que nada estaba resuelto, que no despertaba al final de un cuento de hadas, sino al comienzo del último acto, tras la muerte de varios actores. Su padre. Lo supo al instante. Y con su padre, ¿IV también...?

—¡Nii-sama! —lo llamó inmediatamente. Nunca habían hablado del futuro, de éste futuro que aún tenían que arreglar, pero que hablaba de un final feliz. A veces, sin embargo, podían leer la pregunta en los ojos del otro y la desechaban, la comprimían entre besos y abrazos, entre miradas largas. Pero era tiempo de saberlo, III necesitaba saberlo.

La sábana resbaló un poco más, mientras III trataba de incorporarse. Quizá no era momento para ello, no después de la desaparición de su padre, que sentían con fijeza en algún lugar de su pecho. Pero quería saberlo, quería ver qué tan lejos había llegado la pesadilla, qué tan lejos llegarían las medidas preventivas.

Por fin IV salió de su ensimismamiento, descubriéndose los ojos, que había cerrado como para frenar la fuerza del golpe, de la sensación de pérdida que de nuevo los invadía, de las implicaciones de que ellos estuvieran despiertos y su padre no. Sus ojos parecían casi líquidos en la semi-oscuridad reinante, pero había en ellos la suficiente fuerza y determinación para salir adelante. Furia, valentía, decisión. IV miró a su hermano y lo traspasó con sus ojos violetas, llenos de significados, palabras y mensajes.

Tenían que apresurarse, algo se los decía. Tenían que salir de allí, ir en caza de Faker y ayuda de Yuuma. Pero el mensaje que más le interesaba, el que primero llegó a su mente, repetido como un himno de esperanza, le hablaba a III de algo que quería escuchar, de algo que, aunque estaba mal, permanecería siempre a su lado.

IV estaba allí. Siempre estaría allí. Eso quería decirle.

Y para que no le quedara duda, le lanzó una última mirada lasciva antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Después de salvar a nuestro padre hablaremos, decían sus ojos, después y sólo después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo qué perder.

**FIN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **3. Columpio

* * *

—¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! —el gritó resonó en el patio vacío, lleno de tierra y de los primeros indicios del otoño. El niño que había gritado, alto y rubio, se había llevado las manos a las caderas y miraba a su acompañante (un niño más pequeño y de cabellos rosas como los cerezos) con una mueca de fastidio en las facciones.

—¡No soy cobarde! —le espetó el pequeño, cuyos ojos verdes estaban anegados de enojo. Su boca se había desfigurado hasta convertirse en un puchero y para demostrar su indignación ante tal calumnia, dio un salto del columpio donde se balanceaba inocentemente para plantarle cara a su hermano mayor, con el que nunca le había servido tal táctica.

—Lo eres —recalcó el rubio, haciéndose oír por sobre el chirrido que producía el columpio mal cuidado. En el orfanato todo era igual. Mal cuidado, apenas visto, poco importante. Así que nadie había reparado en su ausencia a la hora de la siesta vespertina, así que a nadie se le ocurría mirar en los patios llenos de grava y hierba a medio morir—. Si no fueras un cobarde no te daría miedo.

—No tengo miedo —infló las mejillas el menor, imitando la postura de su hermano. Mentía, por supuesto, pero no le gustaba reconocerlo enfrente de él, pues tener miedo era signo de debilidad, según sus palabras. Y él no era débil, no podía ser débil. Pues cuando su padre regresara y su hermano mayor, Chris, también, quería que lo vieran como alguien fuerte, valiente e inteligente.

—Entonces déjame hacerlo —tomó sus mejillas y tiró de ellas, dejando marcas rojas en donde sus dedos se habían posado. El menor hizo amago de llorar, pero recordándose su edad, sus 6 años recién cumplidos, se detuvo al instante—. Todo el mundo lo hace —le recordó el rubio, con aires de superioridad.

—Ya lo sé —concedió el pequeño, tallándose las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos. Su resolución comenzaba a flaquear, como siempre que se trataba de su hermano mayor y las órdenes que éste le daba. Después de todo, era lo único que tenía en la vida. Él y ese lugar tan triste, donde nadie le leía cuentos en las noches y su perro había desaparecido para siempre—. Pero, ¿por qué? —ladeó su rostro con curiosidad, para él la palabra "beso" y su acción correspondiente parecían asquerosas. No entendía cómo su hermano había llegado a interesarse por semejante tema.

Dicha pregunta desarmó al mayor, que se quedó de piedra en medio de un silencio bochornoso. Había visto a muchos adultos hacerlo, incluso tenía la vaga memoria de haber visto a su padre besar a su madre. Pero lo que en realidad le llamaba la atención eran los niños de su edad, que lo probaban cuando se decían novios de otros niños, que lo probaban en juegos ridículos a los cuales lo invitaban de cuando en cuando, juegos clandestinos en los dormitorios a la medianoche, una ronda de niñas y otra de niños, el tema: cosas fuera de su comprensión. Él nunca había besado a nadie en esos juegos, pero tenía curiosidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a pedirle a alguna de sus compañeras o amigas el favor. Así pues, sólo quedaba su hermanito.

—Será una buena lección para ti —declaró tras un rato de rumiar alguna excusa suficiente—. Así que no seas cobarde.

—No soy cobarde —volvió a repetir el menor, convencido de que si quería demostrarlo debía de hacer esa cosa asquerosa—. Bueno... —aceptó en un susurro—. Pero qué asco —acotó.

El niño se quedó inmóvil sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Para el mayor tampoco resultaba fácil, llegada la hora no sabía qué hacer, ni por dónde empezar. Pero tenía qué hacerlo, se moría de curiosidad. Colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de su hermano y apretó bruscamente, antes de posar sus labios sobre los del de cabellos rosáceos.

—¡Debes cerrar los ojos! —se quejó cuando todo hubo terminado, tras cinco o diez segundos. Estaba decepcionado y le echaba la culpa a su hermanito, como si el no cerrar los ojos supusiera la diferencia. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir intentándolo y tras soltar las mejillas, de nuevo rojas de su acompañante, se dispuso a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que fue detenido por él.

—Bueno, ahora me debes un cuento —exigió el menor y sus ojos verdes hablaban de la misma terquedad que había mostrado él minutos atrás—. Me debes un cuento, ¿eh?

El pequeño no se había referido a la sensación extraña y un tanto estúpida de haber juntado sus labios, mucho menos a lo pegajoso que había quedado su rostro tras tan inexperto intento. En su lugar, cogió de la mano a su hermano mayor para dirigirse a los dormitorios, pensando que, sin duda eso de los besos no era para él y que prefería un cuento para sentirse más unido a alguien que un montón de babas y dolor. Pensamiento que su hermano secretamente compartía.


	12. Chapter 12

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **5. Personalidad

* * *

El menor de los Arclight observaba maravillado el pastel de cumpleaños sobre la mesita del jardín del orfanato, un lugar lleno de grava pero también de flores, columpios y diversión. Lucía diez velitas que eran removidas perezosamente por el viento estival y también ofrecía un aspecto apetitoso, con sus filas de crema batida color oro, sus frutas y su chocolate a medio derretir. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le importaba era su hermano, colocado enfrente del pastel y con rostro radiante, a pesar de la falta de su hermano mayor y su padre, perdidos ya hacía mucho tiempo. Era su cumpleaños y tenía derecho a disfrutarlo, después de todo. Así que el pequeño había preparado ya su regalo de cumpleaños, con ayuda de una de las cuidadoras del lugar, que lo había comprado por él en la ciudad, dado que los niños no tenían permitido salir. ¿Le gustaría? Se preguntó mientras lo veía soplar las velas con emoción. Esperaba que sí.

Se adelantó con pasos torpes sosteniendo la pequeña cajita donde yacía su regalo, tropezando con grava y con niños ávidos de una rebanada de pastel. Muchos ya le habían regalado algo a su hermano, juguetes usados, dibujos y manualidades, por lo cual en él recaía la responsabilidad de un regalo de verdad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, W...! —empezó a decir, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia él, como si quisiera darle un abrazo. En su lugar, le tendió el regalo.

—¡Shhh! —se quejó el rubio, acallando la exclamación de su nombre—. No me digas así.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió sorprendido el de ojos verdes, olvidándose incluso del regalo, que su hermano mayor trataba de arrebatarle sin mucho tacto.

—Porque ya soy grande —explicó con aires de suficiencia, desenvolviendo el paquete, que contenía una simple carta de una marioneta—. Oh, vaya, ¡gracias! ¡Me servirá de mucho cuando entre a la Liga Profesional!

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te diga, nii-chan? —la cuestión no había quedado zanjada para el menor de los Arclight, el que se parecía más a su madre. Incluso le sorprendió más esta petición que la súbita afirmación de que su hermano participaría en las Ligas Profesionales, aunque eso se veía más que claro por su extraordinario talento, del que incluso las cuidadoras hablaban.

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos momentos, paseando la vista por el glaseado de lo que quedaba de pastel.

—¡Nii-sama! —exclamó con orgullo ante su inteligencia, que le había proporcionado semejante nombre, tan acorde a su personalidad.

—¡Nii-sama! —lo imitó el pequeño y tras unos segundos de deliberación preguntó—: ¿Y cómo me llamaré yo?

—¡Pues fácil, si tú ya te llamas An...!

El menor lo silenció con un empujón, aunque en realidad reía. Pronto todo quedó olvidado cuando una de las mujeres presentes les ofreció un trozo de pastel y una jornada de duelos amistosos, mismos que por supuesto, el mayor ganó. Sin embargo, el hábito persistió con los años y Nii-sama fue dicho, susurrado y murmurado por el más pequeño de los Arclight, que nunca olvidó, ni siquiera en noches oscuras y llenas de actos prohibidos, de dónde había comenzado a llamar a su hermano Nii-sama.


	13. Chapter 13

**Claim: **IV/III.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Spoilers de la serie de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Het/Slash.  
**Tema: **2. Rojo

* * *

IV chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir. Fuera, la apacible noche se burlaba de él mostrándole un manto lleno de estrellas indiferentes a su dolor. Aún le resultaba extraño estar de regreso en casa, encontrarse en la habitación que había abandonado como niño, llena de estúpidos juguetes y pósters de héroes infantiles e insulsos. Le aterraban los recuerdos que acechaban debajo de la cama y dentro del armario lleno de polvo. Le aterraban porque debía fingir normalidad, debía fingir que esos recuerdos no se habían marchitado, que no habían sucedido casi diez años atrás, cuando apenas era un mocoso, inexperto y tonto. ¡Cómo le daba miedo el interior del armario en esos días! La luz de la luna llena, al colarse por su ventana, dibujaba lo que parecía una silueta fantasmal dentro, una silueta que se asomaba, que lo llamaba con voz cadavérica y profunda. Pero su padre siempre estaba allí para consolarlo y si no su padre, al menos Toby.

Sin embargo, las cosas era totalmente diferentes ahora, como se recordó con un nuevo chasquido de la lengua. En el armario no había nada que temer, nunca lo había habido. La luna, en lugar de plateada era roja y su padre era el monstruo del que se debía esconder. Un monstruo en forma de niño que rumiaba planes de venganza y veía televisión todo el día. Él sí que le inspiraba verdadero terror, aunque no se había atrevido a externar dicho pensamiento a nadie más. Esa máscara que cubría su rostro y quién sabe qué cosas tan horribles más. Esa actitud infantil pero burlona, despectiva...

IV se removió en la cama cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose por el corredor, oscuro y vacío como boca de lobo. El terror le heló la sangre y le corrió por la espina dorsal como cuando tenía cinco años y no podía dormir en noches de tormenta. Deseaba que no fuera Tron, su nuevo padre. Lo deseaba tan fervientemente que se casi se echó a reír de puro alivio al ver la figura de su hermano menor en el umbral, trece años y aún así asustadizo. Aunque claro, mucho también podía decirse de él mismo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

—Nii-sama —la puerta se cerró detrás de su pálida figura, enfundada en una pijama de color verde a juego con sus ojos. En la semi-oscuridad, bañado por la luz de la luna, su cabello parecía de fuego, rojo intenso, flamable.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó y se sintió orgulloso del tono de desdén que pudo imprimirle a sus palabras, incluso tuvo el descaro de fingirse somnoliento. III le contestó con un movimiento de la cabeza, parecía frágil, aunque la pubertad comenzaba a dejar huella en sus facciones y en la forma de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —sin esperar respuesta, III se sentó a los pies de la cama. En su semblante podía leerse la preocupación y el miedo, mismos que él había sentido también segundos atrás. Sin duda, no era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar en la vieja casa, tras tantos años de separación y ausencia. Sin duda, no era el único que de algún modo extrañaba el orfanato.

—Miedoso —se burló el rubio, pero abrió las sábanas para que entrara. Habían repetido ese ritual en centenares de ocasiones, durante el tiempo en que habían sido sólo ellos dos contra el mundo, aunque claro, la edad había empezado a minar dicho ejercicio. Después de todo eran mayores, no niños. Después de todo, podían encontrarle significado a un beso, más que asco. Pero aún así, de cuando en cuando, les gustaba sentirse acompañados.

—Gracias, nii-sama —instintivamente, III se apretó contra él, asiendo con los dedos la tela del pecho de su pijama. La noche no era fría, pero la calidez de ambos los reconfortó. El menor no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido, aunque antes y con las mejillas coloradas, le robó un beso de agradecimiento a su hermano mayor.

IV se quedó de piedra. III no era el único que atravesaba por la pubertad y sin embargo, tendría que esperar para emprender esa nueva etapa juntos. Ojalá eso fuera suficiente, pensó con ironía, suficiente para calmar a su cuerpo de adolescente. Ojalá III no durmiera tan cerca. Ojalá...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormido, mucho menos de que el miedo había desaparecido. Las noche cálida —de su hermano— lo envolvió como un capullo y por fin, desde que descubrió la nueva forma de su padre, pudo dormir sin soñar.

**FIN**


End file.
